


A Long, Winding Road

by Intheshadows9



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demigods, M/M, Monster Hunters, Monsters, Original work - Freeform, Percy Jackson inspired, but nothing like PJO or HOO
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6297790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intheshadows9/pseuds/Intheshadows9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boyfriend of the main character was born a demigod, except for he doesn't find out until he has been with his boyfriend for a couple months. At the same time, he also discovers that his boyfriend is also a monster hunter, and he his no longer safe. What's the catch? The demigod has no powers, at least not yet. He has to earn them by completing a heroic deed set out by their parent before they're born. Only then can he learn who his parent his and learn to live his life normally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long, Winding Road

Normally, to kick off the start of senior year, students throw huge parties. But not us, we somehow find ourselves locked in an abandoned church. The doors aren't budging an inch, and the wind howling through the thin walls makes the hair on the back of my neck stand on end.  
"Now what?" Graeme grips my hand tighter. "Zoe is expecting us at her party!"  
I look him right in the eyes and his grip lightens. "I promised her we'd make it, so we'll make it." I began pulling him towards the doors one last time. They have to work eventually.  
As i think this to myself, I hear a loud slam from the opposite corner of the church. I look over at Graeme and his face blanches.  
"W-what the hell was that?" His voice shakes with fear. "I-I thought we were the only ones in here."  
I straighten up, ready to defend him. A loud roar echoes from the same corner and a church pew flies directly towards us. I dive out of the way, pulling Graeme behind me, to safety a couple feet away. I stand up, dust myself and take the bracelet around my wrist off. I leave it unclasped and I will for it to transform into my whip. The thin and unimpressive six inches of bracelet made from string is now a four foot long leather bullwhip.  
"Bring it asshole!" I charge forward, ignoring the screams from my boyfriend. The beast roars again and it has grown closer. In the middle of the floor, I find myself facing one on one with my first beast.  
I keep my guard up, expecting anything to pop up out of nowhere. I can hear the low rumble of the beast's growl. It is the only way I know where it is until it shows itself. Another church pew flies overhead and crashes into the wall. It shatters against the wall, and a beast pounces into the open.  
It has a spiked tail, much like a scorpion's, attached to what appears to be a lion's body. I know I've read about something like this in the bestiary. A Manticore. I tighten my grip on my whip and prepare for the worst.  
The manticore pounces on me but I hop out of the way, narrowly missing the spikes on the scorpion's tail. I lash my whip out, and It wraps around its neck, it struggles and claws at the leather to free itself.  
"That won't work to free you" I begin. "This whip was made from one of Apollo's finest cattle and it was blessed for combat." I pull the whip upwards and the loop around the beast's neck tightens. The manticore, now gasping for air gives up fighting against the whip, and gives in to it. One last time they use all their will against it and I notice something different this time around, they start to change form. Not a manticore, a shapeshifter.  
They assume their human form once again and I loosen the loop of whip around their neck enough for them to talk. "Who sent you?" I interrogate with enough burning anger in me to fuel a train.  
They cough a couple times before responding. "Classified information, maggot." I make a jerking motion as if to signify that I will not hesitate to tighten the loop of whip again. "Okay okay, I'll tell you this though."  
I deadpan, "What are you going to tell me?" I hold my end of the bullwhip higher than before and I slowly start to tighten the loop again.  
"I'm going to tell you!" He shouts and I loosen the loop. "I'm going to tell you, they're not after you, they're after your boyfriend."  
I hear Graeme rise from where he was hiding. "What do you mean they're after me?"  
"Has nobody told him?" The shapeshifter calls out to nothing. Both Graeme and I exchange glances consisting of worry and fear.  
"Told him what?" I ask aggressively, but received no answer. "Fine, this is for your stubbornness." I grip the whip as tight as I can and I bring it skyward as hard and as fast as I can. I hear the sound of the creature's Adam's Apple crushing and their windpipe collapsing. With one final tug, the shapeshifter takes one final gasp before bursting into a pile of golden sand at my feet.  
"One down, however many there are to go." I say quieter.  
"What do you mean 'however many'? You mean there are more like this one?" By the look on his face, I can tell his reaction is genuine.  
I grab his hand and squeeze it reassuringly. "Yes, this is going to be a long road for you babe." His face contorts into an even more confused face.  
"Would you mind explaining what the fuck just happened?" Graeme demands and I don't respond, I just begin pulling him outside the church. He digs his heels into the soft dirt in protest. "No! Don't I deserve an answer?"  
I let go and I turn and kiss him. "Congradulations! Which part of the powerpoint should I start with?" I deadpan with expertise, and Graeme looks at me dumbfounded. "You're a demigod, stupid." I resort to saying that after all my other attempts failed.  
"But," Graeme starts. "If I were a demigod, wouldn't I have powers?"  
"That's the curious part." I answer. "For centuries,demigods have had to earn their powers."  
"So then how do you know I am a demigod?" he asks skeptically.  
I grab his hand and squeeze. I then pull out one of my daggers I have hidden in my sleeve.  
"Woah, babe, what are you doing?"  
"Proving that you are a demigod, why?" I inch the blade closer and closer to Graeme's flawless skin.  
"You're scaring me!" Graeme shouts. "Stop!" I feel a twinge in me to continue, but consent is consent. I pull the dagger away from his skin and I feel every muscle in his arm relax.  
"Don't you want to know if you are a demigod? This is the only way I know how to prove it without threatening to kill you." His eyes widen.  
He tenses every muscle in his arm once again. "Fine, just promise you'll make this up to me." I place the blade back on his arm and i begin pressing it into him. I kiss him again and saw the blade towards myself. As soon as the dagger left his skin, it began to smoke, and with due time, the incision made was closed. I watched Graeme stare at his arm the whole time, and I squeezed his hand.  
He holds up his arm, now looking unscathed. "Was that my powers?"  
I nod. "At least that and perfect health are your only powers. Every demigod has these powers from birth." I explain like I might have done this at least a thousand times before.  
"Like I said, to inherit your true powers from your godly parent, you must perform a heroic deed specified by your parent in advance of you being born."  
Graeme nods, understanding. "So what did mine set for my task?"  
"Well to find that out, we have to find ourselves an oracle." I answer and take his hand again.  
"Now where will we find one of those here?" Graeme squeezes my hand tight.  
I squeeze back and speak. "Don't worry, I know exactly where to find one."  
We walk away from the church, with sure thoughts that we would never go back there again, and we wander our way back into town. I know some people like to say that the grass is greener on the other side, but the grass is only greener where you water it. Little does Graeme know that this will begin the hardest chapter of his life, whether he wants to believe it or not.


End file.
